1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough electronic device which is used for composing various electronic circuits, such as a feedthrough LC filter and a feedthrough capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a feedthrough electronic device, which has a feedthrough hole in which a center conductor penetrates is known. The center conductor is composed of a lead line terminal and a spring member 70 shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. The spring member 70 has a cylinder portion 71 which is wound around the lead line terminal tightly and an extended portion 72 which is extended from the cylinder portion 71. The extended portion 72 contacts with an inner periphery of the electronic element, and the center conductor and the electronic element are fixed by this spring power of the extended portion 72. Conventionally, a center conductor wherein a lead line terminal and a spring member are formed in a body has also been used.
However, if the spring member 70 which has such a structure is press-fitted to the electronic element with being connected with the lead line terminal, as shown in FIG. 13, the extended portion 72 may not be able to resist the pressure generated between the extended portion 72 and the inner periphery of the electronic element and may be deformed. Especially, when a length of the electronic element is short, a width of the extended portion 72 becomes narrow accordingly. Thereby, the extended portion 72 is easily deformed. The deformation of the extended portion 72 lowers the pressure generated between the extended portion 72 and the inner periphery of the electronic element. Thus, holding the electronic element by the center conductor becomes unstable.